08 Października 2001
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.30 Telezakupy 07.45 Kawa czy herbata? 08.00 Wiadomości 08.10 Prognoza pogody 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.25 Kawa czy herbata? 08.45 Lassie (18): Ojcowie i synowie - serial przygodowy, Kanada 09.10 Budzik - program dla dzieci 09.40 Kino malucha: Pico Poco - serial animowany, Japonia (20 min) 10.00 Męski świat (3,4/12): Weryfikacja, Darmowy weekend - serial kom. 11.00 Telezakupy 11.20 Sfinks - zagadki historii (2): Hannibal, postrach Rzymu - serial 11.40 Ups and Down (16) - kurs języka angielskiego 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.30 Rolnictwo na świecie - reportaż 12.45 Plebania (88) - serial obycz. 13.15 Dom pełen zwierząt: Dorastające duże szczeniaki - magazyn 13.35 Telezakupy 13.50 Czas na komputer 14.25 Sprawnym być - pr. edukacyjny 14.35 Abecadło kina: Scenograf 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Zawsze po 21-szej - magazyn 15.45 Auto-mix - mag. motoryzacyjny 16.00 Rower Błażeja - magazyn 16.30 Moda na sukces (1462) - telenowela, USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Klan (501) - telenowela, Pol. 18.05 Czarodziejki (16) - serial 19.00 Wieczorynka: Bob budowniczy - serial animowany, Wlk. Bryt. 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Sport i prognoza pogody 20.10 Miej oczy szeroko otwarte: Schizofrenia - film dokumentalny, Polska 2001 21.15 Teatr Telewizji: WSZYSTKO ZALEŻY OD DZIADKA - sztuka Iwony Ruszkowskiej, Polska 22.15 Tadeusz Różewicz o poezji 22.50 Monitor Wiadomości 23.10 Sportowy flesz 23.15 Dobre książki - mag. kulturalny 23.45 WIZYTA DOMOWA - thriller, Holandia 01.25 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.20 Lopaka i jego przyjaciel delfin (26): Powrót do domu - serial anim. 07.50 Studio urody - magazyn 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Na dobre i na złe (72): Przełomowa decyzja - serial obycz., Pol. 09.30 II Mazurska Biesiada Kabaretowa, czyli zabawy nigdy dosyć! (2) 10.25 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: Engel, Staszel, Skupień 10.45 Menonici nad Wisłą 11.00 Lucy Sullivan (10/16) - serial 11.25 Zielona miłość - serial obycz. 13.00 Panorama 13.10 Ich pięcioro (86) - serial 13.55 Opowieści według Enid Blyton (23) - serial przygodowy, Wlk. Bryt. 14.20 Tajemnice lodowych sarkofagów (2/3): Człowiek z Alp - serial dokumentalny, Wlk. Bryt. 15.15 Krzyżówka trzynastolatków- czyli Światowid - teleturniej dla młodzieży 15.40 Program lokalny 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Złotopolscy (348): Wypędzony - telenowela, Polska 16.40 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 17.35 Od ucha do ucha 17.50 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Va banque - teleturniej 19.30 OGRÓD BARBARZYŃCY: IL DUOMO - serial dokumentalny Piotra Załuskiego 19.55 Śpiewające fortepiany - teleturniej muzyczny 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport telegram 21.25 Prognoza pogody 21.35 Zmiennicy (15-ost.): Nasz najdroższy - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1986 22.40 Polska bez fikcji: POWODZIANIE '97 - film dokumentalny Beaty Januchty 23.15 MŁODE WILKI 1/2 - film sensacyjny, Polska 1998 (96 min) 01.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Białystok 7.00 Mały miś (18/26) - serial animowany, Kanada 7.30 Zdumiewający świat zwierząt (16) - serial animowany, Wielka Brytania 8.00 Pod Twoją Obronę - magazyn katolicki 8.28 Kartka z kalendarza 8.30 Za wszelką cenę (131/252) - serial obyczajowy, Wenezuela 1996 9.00 Za wszelką cenę (132/252) - serial obyczajowy, Wenezuela 1996 9.30 Fraglesy (48/96) - serial animowany, Wielka Brytania 1982 10.00 Taxi (7/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 10.45 Telekurier bis 11.15 Kino w południe: Saga Jacksonów (9/26) - serial obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1999 12.00 To jest temat - cykl reportaży 12.15 Tragedie (3/23) - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 12.45 Tragedie (4/23) - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 13.15 Program rozrywkowy 14.00 Klan (169) - telenowela TVP 1998 14.30 Klan (170) - telenowela TVP 1998 15.00 Kino familijne: Minty (2/13) - serial dla młodzieży Australia 1998 15.25 Magazyn kulturalnny 15.40 Obiektyw 15.45 Kartka z kalendarza 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Sami o sobie 16.30 Siódme niebo (6/20) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1998 17.15 Sami o sobie 18.00 Obiektyw 18.20 Gość dnia 18.30 Diagnoza - magazyn 19.00 Kino wieczorne: Klub na dachu - film obyczajowy, Francja 1986 20.30 Telekurier 21.00 Parada humoru (27) - serial komediowy, W. Brytania 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości 22.00 To jest temat - cykl reportaży 22.15 Mroczne dziedzictwo (2) - serial SF, USA 1998 23.00 Jazz nocą - program muzyczny 23.55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Pokemon (63) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 07.25 Power Rangers (53) - serial fantastyczny, USA 07.50 Air America (4) - serial sensacyjny, USA 08.45 Asy z klasy (27) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 09.40 Cud miłości (115) - telenowela, Peru 10.35 Po prostu miłość (49) - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 11.30 Rodzina zastępcza (70): Kwestia dojrzałości - serial komediowy, Poiska 12.00 Czułość i kłamstwa (70) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.30 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 13.25 Pietrzak Show - pr. rozrywkowy 14.20 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 14.40 Wystarczy chcieć 14.50 Power Rangers (54) - serial fantastyczny, USA 15.15 Pokemon (64) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 15.40 Podaruj Dzieciom Słońce 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Czułość i kłamstwa (71) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 16.40 Air America (5) - serial sens. 17.35 Cud miłości (116) - telenowela, Peru 18.30 Informacje 18.55 Sport 19.05 DZIKI KSIĘŻYC (86) - telenowela, Argentyna 20.00 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 20.55 GOLDENEYE - film sensacyjny, USA/Wlk. Bryt. 1995 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 23.25 Era biznesu - pr. gospodarczy 23.30 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.50 Prognoza pogody 23.55 Polityczne graffiti 00.15 Bumerang - program public. 00.45 Zostać Miss (6) - serial obycz. 01.40 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.45 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 06.00 Prawo do szczęścia (54) - telenowela, Meksyk 06.45 Telesklep 07.00 Potęga miłości (79) - telenowela, Meksyk 07.50 Przygody Pytalskich (7/26) - serial animowany 08.15 Przygody Kuby Guzika (1/52) - serial animowany 08.40 Łebski Harry (22/86) - serial 09.05 Nowe podróże Guliwera (14/26) - serial animowany 09.30 Telesklep 10.30 Big Brother: Zobacz więcej - reality show 11.25 Big Brother: Ring - reality show 12.40 Przygody Pytalskich (7/26) - serial animowany 13.05 Przygody Kuby Guzika (1/52) - serial animowany 13.30 Łebski Harry (22/86) - serial 13.55 Nowe podróże Guliwera (14/26) - serial animowany 14.20 Beverly Hills 90210 (26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 15.15 Milionerzy - teleturniej (powt.) 16.00 TVN Fakty 16.15 Pogoda 16.20 Virginia (66) - telenowela 17.15 Big Brother: W cztery oczy - reality show 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 19.50 Sport 19.55 Pogoda 20.00 Big Brother - reality show 20.50 Milionerzy - teleturniej 21.40 13 POSTERUNEK 2 (6/42) - serial komediowy, Polska 1997 22.20 Nauka jazdy - serial dok. 22.50 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 23.20 TVN Fakty 23.30 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze - magazyn gospodarczy 00.00 Big Brother: Extra - reality show 00.45 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 01.05 Big Brother: Ring - reality show 02.15 Co za tydzień - magazyn 02.55 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03.25 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.30 Dzień jak co dzień: Zanim powstał sitcom 07.45 Kawa czy herbata? 08.00 Wiadomości 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.25 Kawa czy herbata? 08.40 Klan (492) - telenowela, Pol. 09.05 Kuchnia wróżki: Jabłko a la Newton - program dla dzieci 09.20 Kolorowe nutki - program muzyczny dla dzieci 09.30 Jest jak jest (4/19): Czerwono-zielona papuga - serial obyczajowy 10.00 M jak miłość (5) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 10.45 Kochamy polskie seriale - teleturniej (powt.) 11.15 Finał wieńczy FAMĘ - Koncert laureatów FAMA 2001 (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Dni Kultury Ludowej - reportaż 12.40 Zaginione skarby (1) - reportaż Beaty Szuszwedyk-Sadurskiej 13.10 Klan (492) - telenowela, Pol. 13.35 Biografie: Non possumus. Prymas Stefan Wyszyński (2) - film dokumentalny Pawła Woldana 14.25 Ze starego albumu - reportaż 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Małe ojczyzny: Blizna - film dokumentalny Jacka Schmidta 15.40 Kabaret na festiwalu: Fabularny show kabaretowy (2) - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 16.30 Kundle i reszta (14/26): Bez dachu nad głową - serial anim. 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.30 Sportowy tydzień 18.20 Kuchnia wróżki 18.35 Klan (492) - telenowela, Pol. 19.00 Potomkowie Polaków w Gruzji - reportaż Artura Głowackiego 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka (7): Jak w puchu - serial 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Sława i chwała (1/7): Verborgenheit - serial historyczny, Polska 21.00 Muzyka łączy pokolenia: Zbigniew Hołdys, Yaro - magazyn muz. 21.45 Dzień jak co dzień: Zanim powstał sitcom (powt.) 21.55 Zaproszenie: Pilskie - lasy, woda i pogoda - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 22.15 Katalog zabytków: Rzeszów - Mauzoleum Piastów - program Macieja Wojtyńskiego 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 22.55 Ze sztuką na ty: Z CZECZOTEM PRZEZ NIEBO I PIEKŁO - film dok. 23.45 Ze sztuką na ty: Warszawska Jesień 2001 - podsumowanie 00.10 Tacy jak Wieniawski - reportaż 00.30 Monitor Wiadomości 01.00 Powtórzenia TV 4 06.00 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 06.35 KINOmaniaK - odjazdowy magazyn filmowy 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07.50 Eek!stravaganza (42) - serial animowany, USA 08.20 Oni, ona i pizzeria 3 (2) - serial komediowy, USA 08.50 M.A.S.H. (5) - serial komediowy, USA 1972-83 09.20 Gladiatorzy - reality show 10.20 Na południe - serial sensacyjny. Kanada 1995 11.20 Gang Olsena gra o wielką stawkę 3 - komedia, Dania 1969 13.15 Informator prawny 13.30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 14.35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muz. 15.25 Eek!stravaganza (43) - serial animowany, USA (30 min) 15.50 Oni, ona i pizzeria 3 (3) - serial komediowy, USA 1998 16.15 M.A.S.H. (6) - serial komediowy, USA 1972-83 16.45 Gladiatorzy - reality show 17.30 Program publicystyczny 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Na południe - serial sensacyjny. Kanada 1995 19.00 Gladiatorzy - reality show 20.00 Millennium (10) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 20.55 PIERWSZA FALA (5) - serial SF, Kanada 1998 21.50 Dziennik i Informacje sportowe 22.05 Program publicystyczny 22.15 Kojak (12) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973 23.15 Gladiatorzy - reality show 00.00 Family Guy 2 (5) - serial komediowy, USA 00.30 Podwójna gra (4) - serial przygodowy, USA 1984 01.10 X Laski - program rozrywkowy 01.40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muz. 02.40 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 03.15 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 06.00 Teledyski 07.15 Odjazdowe kreskówki 09.35 Teleshopping 10.10 Maria Emilia - telenowela 11.00 Izabella - telen. 11.50 Śmiej Się razem z nami 12.15 Teleshopping 13.20 Maria Emilia - telen. 14.10 Nie z tego świata - serial 14.35 Czy boisz się ciemności? - serial 15.05 Gra w przeboje 15.35 Odjazdowe kreskówki 18.00 Czy boisz się ciemności? - serial 18.30 Żar tropików - serial 19.30 Nie z tego świata - serial 20.00 Prawo gangu - sens., USA 21.45 Krwawa pięść 2 - sens.. USA 23.20 Żar tropików - serial 00.15 Prawo gangu - sens.. USA 01.45 Krwawa pięść 2 - sens.. USA 03.05 Teleshopping HBO 06.30 Teściowa - kom., Fr. 08.20 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Ellen Barkin - mag. 09.00 Na tropie pryncypała - dla młodzieży, USA 10.40 Gadaniec: Plan filmowy 11.45 Rakieta - przyg., USA 13.30 Cinema, Cinema 14.10 Młodociani golfiarze - kom.. USA 15.50 Spotkanie na Atlantyku - obycz.. Polska 17.50 Nieznany świat samochodów - dok.. USA 18.50 Teściowa - kom., Francja 20.30 Na planie filmu: Stuart Malutki - mag. 21.00 Premiera: Namiętność księżniczki Zofii - dramat, .Niemcy 22.35 8 mm - thriller, USA 00.35 Oczy szeroko zamknięte - dramat, USA/Wlk. Bryt. 03.15 Wyznania w taksówce 4 - dok. 04.15 Królowe nocy - serial dok. 04.45 Młodociani golfiarze - kom., USA Wizja Sport 12.00 Mecz zawodowej ligi hokejowej NHL: Carolina Hurricans - Dallas Stars 14.30 Gorący tydzień na lodzie - cotygodniowy magazyn aktualności z ligi hokejowej NHL (powt.) 15.00 Eliminacje MŚ 2002 w piłce nożnej: Polska - Ukraina (powt.) 17.00 Motowizja - magazyn 17.30 Złote momenty igrzysk olimpijskich - magazyn 18.00 Lech Basket Liga: MKS Pruszków - SSA Ostrów (na żywo) 20.00 Eliminacje MŚ 2002 w piłce nożnej: Strefa południowoamerykańska 22.00 Żuzlowa ekstraliga: play-off (powt.) TVP 3 Gdańsk 7.00 Mały miś (18/26) - serial animowany, Kanada 7.30 Zdumiewający świat zwierząt (16) - serial animowany, Wielka Brytania 8.00 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.20 Panorama 8.30 Za wszelką cenę (131/252) - serial obyczajowy, Wenezuela 1996 9.00 Za wszelką cenę (132/252) - serial obyczajowy, Wenezuela 1996 9.30 Fraglesy (48/96) - serial animowany, Wielka Brytania 1982 10.00 Taxi (7/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 10.45 Telekurier bis 11.15 Kino w południe: Saga Jacksonów (9/26) - serial obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1999 12.00 To jest temat - cykl reportaży 12.15 Tragedie (3/23) - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 12.45 Tragedie (4/23) - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 13.15 Program rozrywkowy 14.00 Klan (169) - telenowela TVP 1998 14.30 Klan (170) - telenowela TVP 1998 15.00 Kino familijne: Minty (2/13) - serial dla młodzieży Australia 1998 15.25 Studio 3 - pr. publicystyczny 15.40 Magazyn Słipski 16.00 Motorsport - magazyn (powt.) 16.20 Gość 3 16.30 Siódme niebo (6/20) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1998 17.15 Gdański dywanik - program publ. 17.50 Pogoda, Sport 18.00 Panorama 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Schody do niebios - program katolicki (powt.) 19.00 Kino wieczorne: Klub na dachu - film obyczajowy, Francja 1986 20.30 Telekurier 21.00 Parada humoru (27) - serial komediowy, W. Brytania 21.30 Panorama wieczorna 21.50 Halo Trójka 22.00 To jest temat - cykl reportaży 22.15 Mroczne dziedzictwo (2) - serial SF, USA 1998 23.00 Jazz nocą - program muzyczny 23.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Wrocław 7.00 Mały miś (18/26) - serial animowany, Kanada 7.30 Zdumiewający świat zwierząt (16) - serial animowany, Wielka Brytania 8.00 Prostetuję - reportaż 8.15 Fakty poranne, Pogoda 8.30 Za wszelką cenę (131/252) - serial obyczajowy, Wenezuela 1996 9.00 Za wszelką cenę (132/252) - serial obyczajowy, Wenezuela 1996 9.30 Fraglesy (48/96) - serial animowany, Wielka Brytania 1982 10.00 Taxi (7/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 10.45 Telekurier bis 11.15 Kino w południe: Saga Jacksonów (9/26) - serial obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1999 12.00 To jest temat - cykl reportaży 12.15 Tragedie (3/23) - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 12.45 Tragedie (4/23) - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 13.15 Program rozrywkowy 14.00 Klan (169) - telenowela TVP 1998 14.30 Klan (170) - telenowela TVP 1998 15.00 Kino familijne: Minty (2/13) - serial dla młodzieży Australia 1998 15.25 Prognoza pogody 15.30 Czas na bajkę 15.40 Mag. aktualności kulturalnych 16.00 Więcej kultury - reportaż 16.30 Siódme niebo (6/20) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1998 17.15 Fakty - Wrocław 17.30 Indeks - magazyn akademicki 17.55 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.10 Fakty - komentarze 18.20 Festiwal Teatralny Dialog 18.25 Moim zdaniem - pr. publ. 18.50 Czas na bajkę 19.00 Kino wieczorne: Klub na dachu - film obyczajowy, Francja 1986 20.30 Telekurier 21.00 Parada humoru (27) - serial komediowy, W. Brytania 21.30 Fakty - Flesz 21.35 Prognoza pogody 21.40 Protestuję - reportaż 21.55 Super Trójka 22.00 To jest temat - cykl reportaży 22.15 Mroczne dziedzictwo (2) - serial SF, USA 1998 23.00 Jazz nocą - program muzyczny 23.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Lublin 7.00 Mały miś (18/26) - serial animowany, Kanada 7.30 Zdumiewający świat zwierząt (16) - serial animowany, Wielka Brytania 8.00 Tydzień 8.30 Za wszelką cenę (131/252) - serial obyczajowy, Wenezuela 1996 9.00 Za wszelką cenę (132/252) - serial obyczajowy, Wenezuela 1996 9.30 Fraglesy (48/96) - serial animowany, Wielka Brytania 1982 10.00 Taxi (7/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 10.45 Telekurier bis 11.15 Kino w południe: Saga Jacksonów (9/26) - serial obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1999 12.00 To jest temat - cykl reportaży 12.15 Tragedie (3/23) - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 12.45 Tragedie (4/23) - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 13.15 Program rozrywkowy 14.00 Klan (169) - telenowela TVP 1998 14.30 Klan (170) - telenowela TVP 1998 15.00 Kino familijne: Minty (2/13) - serial dla młodzieży Australia 1998 15.25 Reportaż 16.00 Muzyczne prezenty 16.30 Siódme niebo (6/20) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1998 17.15 Teledzień 17.30 Reportaż 17.50 Temat dnia - pr. publicystyczny 18.05 Panorama lubelska 18.20 Teledzień 18.35 Motoświat - magazyn 19.00 Kino wieczorne: Klub na dachu - film obyczajowy, Francja 1986 20.30 Telekurier 21.00 Parada humoru (27) - serial komediowy, W. Brytania 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Teledzień 22.00 To jest temat - cykl reportaży 22.15 Mroczne dziedzictwo (2) - serial SF, USA 1998 23.00 Jazz nocą - program muzyczny 23.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Rzeszów 7.00 Mały miś (18/26) - serial animowany, Kanada 7.30 Zdumiewający świat zwierząt (16) - serial animowany, Wielka Brytania 8.00 Aktualności 8.10 Sportowe wydarzenia weekendu 8.30 Za wszelką cenę (131/252) - serial obyczajowy, Wenezuela 1996 9.00 Za wszelką cenę (132/252) - serial obyczajowy, Wenezuela 1996 9.30 Fraglesy (48/96) - serial animowany, Wielka Brytania 1982 10.00 Taxi (7/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 10.45 Telekurier bis 11.15 Kino w południe: Saga Jacksonów (9/26) - serial obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1999 12.00 To jest temat - cykl reportaży 12.15 Tragedie (3/23) - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 12.45 Tragedie (4/23) - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 13.15 Program rozrywkowy 14.00 Klan (169) - telenowela TVP 1998 14.30 Klan (170) - telenowela TVP 1998 15.00 Kino familijne: Minty (2/13) - serial dla młodzieży Australia 1998 15.25 Kalejdoskop 15.40 Magazyn sportowy 16.00 Archiwa Trójki 16.30 Siódme niebo (6/20) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1998 17.15 Mój gość... 17.35 Magazyn wiejski 17.50 Panorama powiatów 18.00 Aktualności 18.20 Kalejdoskop 18.30 Interwencja Trójki 18.45 Magazyn komputerowy 19.00 Kino wieczorne: Klub na dachu - film obyczajowy, Francja 1986 20.30 Telekurier 21.00 Parada humoru (27) - serial komediowy, W. Brytania 21.30 Aktualności 21.45 Gość TV Rzeszów 22.00 To jest temat - cykl reportaży 22.15 Mroczne dziedzictwo (2) - serial SF, USA 1998 23.00 Jazz nocą - program muzyczny 23.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Poznań 7.00 Mały miś (18/26) - serial animowany, Kanada 7.30 Zdumiewający świat zwierząt (16) - serial animowany, Wielka Brytania 8.00 Teleskop 8.15 Medycyna i ty - poradnik 8.30 Za wszelką cenę (131/252) - serial obyczajowy, Wenezuela 1996 9.00 Za wszelką cenę (132/252) - serial obyczajowy, Wenezuela 1996 9.30 Fraglesy (48/96) - serial animowany, Wielka Brytania 1982 10.00 Taxi (7/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 10.45 Telekurier bis 11.15 Kino w południe: Saga Jacksonów (9/26) - serial obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1999 12.00 To jest temat - cykl reportaży 12.15 Tragedie (3/23) - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 12.45 Tragedie (4/23) - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 13.15 Program rozrywkowy 14.00 Klan (169) - telenowela TVP 1998 14.30 Klan (170) - telenowela TVP 1998 15.00 Kino familijne: Minty (2/13) - serial dla młodzieży Australia 1998 15.25 Nasz świat 15.40 Teleskop 16.00 Sport - retransmisje 16.30 Siódme niebo (6/20) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1998 17.15 Mała czarna z TV Poznań 17.50 Sport - magazyn 18.00 Teleskop główny 18.20 Teleskop miejski 18.35 Co dobrego w Poznaniu? - mag. 18.50 Wywiad Teleskopu 19.00 Kino wieczorne: Klub na dachu - film obyczajowy, Francja 1986 20.30 Telekurier 21.00 Parada humoru (27) - serial komediowy, W. Brytania 21.30 Teleskop 21.55 Sport - wiadomości 22.00 To jest temat - cykl reportaży 22.15 Mroczne dziedzictwo (2) - serial SF, USA 1998 23.00 Jazz nocą - program muzyczny 23.55 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 7:30 Biznes info - magazyn ekonomiczny 7:35 Telesklep 8:05 Remington Steele (66): Poszukiwania Steele'a (1) - serial sens. USA 8:55 Karolina i przyjaciele (26) - serial anim. 9:20 Kacper i przyjaciele (15) - serial anim. USA 9:45 Był sobie człowiek (25) - serial animowany 10:15 Covington Cross (2) - serial kostiumowy 11:10 Detektyw w sutannie (5) - serial sens. USA 12:00 Arsene Lupin (15) serial sens. Francja 12:50 Telesklep 13:55 Ulica zakochanych (119) - telenowela 14:45 Talk-show - program satyryczny 15:15 Bill Cosby show (23) - serial kom. USA 15:45 Karolina i przyjaciele (26) - serial anim. 16:10 Kacper i przyjaciele (15) serial anim. 16:35 Był sobie człowiek (26): Zdarzyło się ... - serial anim. Francja 1998 17:05 Domek na prerii (26) - serial przyg. USA 17:55 Humory Waldemara Ogińskiego - talk-show 18:30 Bill Cosby show (24) - serial kom. USA 19:00 Dotyk anioła (101) - serial obycz. USA 19:45 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego - pr. publ. 20:00 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 20:30 Tajemniczy element (11) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2000 21:25 ślady w śniegu - film sensacyjny, Niemcy/Szwajcaria 1999 23:05 Wydarzenia 23:15 Puenta dnia - pr. publ. 23:20 Humory Waldemara Ogińskiego - talk-show 23:50 Biznes info - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:55 ślady w śniegu - film sensacyjny, Niemcy/Szwajcaria 1999 1:35 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 8:30 Sport motocyklowy: Motocyklowe Mś - Grand Prix Pacyfiku w Molegi 10:00 American News - wiadomości 10:15 Automobilizm: Wyścigi formuły NASCAR w Kansas City 11:30 Kolarstwo: Zawody Pucharu świata - wyścig Paryż - Torus 12:30 Turniej WTA w Moskwie - finał 13:30 Watts - magazyn sportowy 14:00 Lekkoatletyka: Mistrzostwa świata w pół- maratonie w Bristolu 15:30 Sporty ekstremalne: Igrzyska w Filadelfi (8) 16:30 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Mś 2002 18:30 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Mś 2002 - mecz: Kostaryka - Meksyk 20:00 Watts - magazyn sportowy 20:30 Sport motocyklowy: Motocyklowe Mś - Grand Prix Pacyfiku w Motegi 22:00 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mś - Rajd San Remo (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 23:00 Eurosportnews - wiadomości 23:15 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Mś 2002 (naj- ważniejsze wydarzenia) 0:45 Watts - magazyn sportowy 1:15 Eurosportnews - wiadomości 1:30 Zakończenie programu National Geograhpic Channel 8:00 W świecie ośmiornic 9:00 Pożegnanie z Afryką 10:00 Plemię zapomniane przez czas 11:00 Zagadka krzywej wieży 12:00 Odkrywcy dzikiej przyrody 12:30 Tętno Ziemi 13:00 Skarby świata: Skarby chińskiej pustyni 14:00 W świecie ośmiornic 15:00 Pożegnanie z Afryką 16:00 Plemię zapomniane przez czas 17:00 Odkrywcy dzikiej przyrody 17:30 Tętno Ziemi 18:00 Głębiny i nurkowie - próba pobicia re- kordu świata w nurkowanie bez butli 19:00 Krokodyle Kostaryki 19:30 Lwie gangi - tajemniczy świat wielkich kotów 20:00 Bohaterowie sklepienia dżungli 21:00 Pramieszkaniec Pekinu - doktor Weng Two i Davidson Black IV poszukują bra- kującej skamieliny, świadczącej o po- chodzeniu człowieka od małpy 22:00 Za nieznanym: Ludożercy z Madagaskaru 22:30 ścieżkami świata 23:00 Asteroidy - śmiertelne uderzenie 24:00 Kendo - sztuka walki 1:00 Bohaterowie sklepienia dżungli Discovery Channel 9:00 Wielkie trzęsienia ziemi: San Francisco 9:55 Płonące piaski: Niebezpieczne piaski 10:50 Podróże do krańców Ziemi: Kraina strachu 11:45 łowca krokodyli: Krokodyle wśród rewolucji 12:40 Szpiedzy: Szpieg kontra szpieg 13:30 Szpiedzy: Prawdziwy 007 14:25 Szpiedzy: śmiertelna rozgrywka 15:15 W krainie tasmańskiego diabła 16:10 (A) łodzie marzeń 16:35 Zielona wioska 17:05 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 17:30 Terra X: Pachnące związki 18:00 śladami ekspedycji Langsdorffa 19:00 Psie życie 20:00 Podróże Nicka: Słoń bez ciosów 20:30 Pasjonaci z wyboru: Silnik parowy 21:00 (A) Samotna planeta: Grecja 22:00 Wysoka stawka: Postaw swe życie na Vegas 23:00 Wysoka stawka: Zajrzyj pod stół 24:00 (A) Pojazdy specjalnego przeznaczenia: Bagno 0:30 (A) Saperzy: Pokaz 1:00 Wyprawy w czasie: Teignmouth 2:00 Skrzydła: Nagły grzmot 3:00 Zakończenie programu (A) - program w wersji oryginalnej Planete 6:40 Pogrzebane lustro (1/5): Dziewica i byk - serial dokumentalny 7:40 Aktualności z przeszłości (141) 8:35 Hubert Selby junior - film dok. 9:30 Ostatni koloniści - film dokumentalny 10:30 Trudne związki Danielle - film dok. 12:00 święto niedźwiedzia - film dok. 12:30 Portret rodzinny: Paryżanie z Owernii 13:25 Podzielony Berlin - film dokumentalny 14:30 Prażony ryż - film dokumentalny 15:25 Samotna planeta: Syria, Jordania i Liban 16:10 De Gaulle, polityk wielkich wyzwań (3/6): Między nami a komunistami 17:10 Posłaniec między dwoma światami 18:40 Praca na czarno - film dokumentalny 19:10 Tor w mieście - film dokumentalny 20:05 Historia wina (5/13): Cenne, lecz nie- trwałe - serial dokumentalny 20:30 Thomas Jefferson: (2 - ost.) 22:00 Spojrzenie na sztukę: Cadry z Libanu 22:10 7 dni z kanałem Planete 22:40 Obok cmentarza 23:40 W labiryncie języków (6-ost.): Tłuma- czenie symultaniczne 0:45 Mistrzowie jazzu: Ray Baretto 1:40 Zakończenie programu Hallmark 7:00 Z miłości czy dla pieniędzy - komedia USA 1984 9:00 Sally Hemings. Amerykański skandal (1) - film obycz. USA 11:00 U zarania (1) - film hist. USA 13:00 Nad przepaścią - dramat USA 15:00 Katts i pies (19) - serial przyg. 15:30 Katts i pies (20) - serial przyg. 16:00 Sally Hemings. Amerykański skandal (1) - film obycz. USA 18:00 Droga łez - dramat obycz. USA 1995 20:00 Monsignor Renard (3) - serial obyczajowy W.Brytania 1999 22:00 Ciężka próba Billa Carneya - film obyczajowy USA 1981 24:00 Monsignor Renard (3) - serial obyczajowy W.Brytania 1999 2:00 Katts i pies (19) - serial przyg. 2:30 Katts i pies (20) - serial przyg. 3:00 Ciężka próba Billa Carneya - film obyczajowy USA 1981 5:00 U zarania (2) - film hist. USA Le Cinema 14.00 Panna włościanka (Barysznia-krestijanka) - melodramat, Rosja 1995, reż. Aleksiej Sacharow, wyk. Jelena Kornikowa, Dmitra Szczerbina, Leonid Kurawljow, Wasilij Lanowoj, (120 min.) 16.00 W cieniu Kaina (La Sombra de Cain) - thriller, Hiszpania 1999, reż. Paco Lucio, wyk. Esebio Poncela, Laia Marrull, Juan de Juanes, (90 min.) 17.30 Miłość (Szerelem) - dramat, Węgry 1970, reż. Karoly Makk, wyk. Lili Darvas, Mari Torocsik, Ivan Darvas, (90 min.) 19.00 Milner (Milner) - film sensacyjny, W.Bryt. 1995, reż. John Strickland, wyk. Mel Smith, Ronald Pickup, Deborah Findlay, Ken Hutchinson, (90 min.) 20.30 Adelajda (Adelaide) - dramat, Włochy 1991, reż. Lucio Gaudino, wyk. Assumpta Screna, Agnese Nano, Helmut Berger, (90 min.) 22.00 Ból miłości (The Pain of Love) - dramat, Dania/Szwecja 1992, reż. Nils Malmros, wyk. Anne Louise Hassing, Soren Ostergaard, Birthe Neumann, Waage Sando, (120 min.) 24.00 Salo czyli 120 dni sodomy (Salo, or The 120 Days of Sodom) - dramat, Włochy 1976, reż. Pier Paolo Pasolini, wyk. Paolo Bonacelli, Aldo Valetti, Giorgio Cataldi, (120 min.) Reality TV 06.00 Szpital dziecięcy (Little Miracles) (25 min.) 06.25 Szpital św. Jakuba (Jimmy's) (25 min.) 06.55 Magazyn 999 (999) (50 min.) 07.45 Policja (Police) (25 min.) 08.10 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (20 min.) 08.35 Kanadyjska Policja Konna (Mounties) (25 min.) 09.00 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 09.25 Wyjątkowe dzieci (Special Babies) (25 min.) 09.50 Niecodzienne domy (Weird Homes) (25 min.) 10.15 Szalone kółka (Weird Wheels) (20 min.) 10.35 Zalecenia lekarskie (Doctors' Orders) (30 min.) 11.05 Na własne oczy... Stażyści (I Witness...: Medical Interns) (25 min.) 11.30 Szpital dziecięcy (Little Miracles) (25 min.) 11.55 Szpital św. Jakuba (Jimmy's) (25 min.) 12.25 Magazyn 999 (999) (50 min.) 13.15 Policja (Police) (25 min.) 13.40 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (20 min.) 14.05 Kanadyjska Policja Konna (Mounties) (25 min.) 14.30 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 14.55 Wyjątkowe dzieci (Special Babies) (25 min.) 15.20 Niecodzienne domy (Weird Homes) (25 min.) 15.45 Szalone kółka (Weird Wheels) (20 min.) 16.05 Zalecenia lekarskie (Doctors' Orders) (30 min.) 16.35 Na własne oczy... Stażyści (I Witness...: Medical Interns) (25 min.) 17.00 Szpital dziecięcy (Little Miracles) (25 min.) 17.25 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 17.50 Nauka jazdy (Driving School) (30 min.) 18.25 Na służbie (In the Line of Duty) (45 min.) 19.15 Kanadyjska Policja Konna (Mounties) (25 min.) 19.40 Niecodzienne domy (Weird Homes) (25 min.) 20.05 Szalone kółka (Weird Wheels) (20 min.) 20.30 W walce o życie: Gdy liczą się minuty (Critical Incident) (50 min.) 21.25 Z lotu ptaka: Niesamowite wypadki (Sky Action Video) (50 min.) 22.15 Impacto TV (Impacto TV) (25 min.) 22.45 Policja na świecie (Global Cops) (25 min.) 23.15 Szpital dziecięcy (Little Miracles) (25 min.) 23.40 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 24.05 Nauka jazdy (Driving School) (30 min.) 24.40 Na służbie (In the Line of Duty) (45 min.) 01.30 Kanadyjska Policja Konna (Mounties) (25 min.) 01.55 Niecodzienne domy (Weird Homes) (25 min.) 02.20 Szalone kółka (Weird Wheels) (20 min.) 02.45 W walce o życie: Gdy liczą się minuty (Critical Incident) (50 min.) 03.40 Z lotu ptaka: Niesamowite wypadki (Sky Action Video) (50 min.) 04.30 Impacto TV (Impacto TV) (25 min.) 05.00 Policja na świecie (Global Cops) (25 min.) TVP3 Szczecin 7.00 Mały miś (18/26) - serial animowany, Kanada 7.30 Zdumiewający świat zwierząt (16) - serial animowany, Wielka Brytania 8:00 Arka - pr. redakcji katolickiej 8.35 Za wszelką cenę (131/252) - serial obyczajowy, Wenezuela 1996 9.00 Za wszelką cenę (132/252) - serial obyczajowy, Wenezuela 1996 9.30 Fraglesy (48/96) - serial animowany, Wielka Brytania 1982 10.00 Taxi (7/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 10.45 Telekurier bis 11.15 Kino w południe: Saga Jacksonów (9/26) - serial obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1999 12.00 To jest temat - cykl reportaży 12.15 Tragedie (3/23) - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 12.45 Tragedie (4/23) - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 13.15 Program rozrywkowy 14.00 Klan (169) - telenowela TVP 1998 14.30 Klan (170) - telenowela TVP 1998 15.00 Kino familijne: Minty (2/13) - serial dla młodzieży Australia 1998 15:30 Gość Trójki 15:40 Telenotatnik 15:50 Zbliżenia 15:55 Kronika 16:00 Taki tydzień - pr. publicystyczny 16.30 Siódme niebo (6/20) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1998 17:15 Kronika 17:25 Sportowy weekend 17:50 Telenotatnik 18:00 Kronika 18:20 Telenotatnik 18:25 Zbliżenia 18:30 Program publicystyczny 19.00 Kino wieczorne: Klub na dachu - film obyczajowy, Francja 1986 20.30 Telekurier 21.00 Parada humoru (27) - serial komediowy, W. Brytania 21:30 Kronika 22.00 To jest temat - cykl reportaży 22.15 Mroczne dziedzictwo (2) - serial SF, USA 1998 23.00 Jazz nocą - program muzyczny 23.55 Zakończenie programu TVP3 Bydgoszcz 7.00 Mały miś (18/26) - serial animowany, Kanada 7.30 Zdumiewający świat zwierząt (16) - serial animowany, Wielka Brytania 8:00 Zbliżenia - mag. informacyjny 8:05 Wyprzedzić chorobę 8.35 Za wszelką cenę (131/252) - serial obyczajowy, Wenezuela 1996 9.00 Za wszelką cenę (132/252) - serial obyczajowy, Wenezuela 1996 9.30 Fraglesy (48/96) - serial animowany, Wielka Brytania 1982 10.00 Taxi (7/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 10.45 Telekurier bis 11.15 Kino w południe: Saga Jacksonów (9/26) - serial obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1999 12.00 To jest temat - cykl reportaży 12.15 Tragedie (3/23) - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 12.45 Tragedie (4/23) - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 13.15 Program rozrywkowy 14.00 Klan (169) - telenowela TVP 1998 14.30 Klan (170) - telenowela TVP 1998 15.00 Kino familijne: Minty (2/13) - serial dla młodzieży Australia 1998 15:40 Sport w regionie 16:00 Znane nieznane 16.30 Siódme niebo (6/20) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1998 17:15 A psik ... 17:50 Popołudnie z Trójką 18:00 Zbliżenia - mag. informacyjny 18:20 Magazyn grudziądzki 19.00 Kino wieczorne: Klub na dachu - film obyczajowy, Francja 1986 20.30 Telekurier 21.00 Parada humoru (27) - serial komediowy, W. Brytania 21:30 Sport w regionie 21:45 Zbliżenia - mag. informacyjny 22.00 To jest temat - cykl reportaży 22.15 Mroczne dziedzictwo (2) - serial SF, USA 1998 23.00 Jazz nocą - program muzyczny 23.55 Zakończenie programu TVP3 Łódź 6:55 Program dnia 7.00 Mały miś (18/26) - serial animowany, Kanada 7.30 Zdumiewający świat zwierząt (16) - serial animowany, Wielka Brytania 8:00 Magazyn reporterów 8.35 Za wszelką cenę (131/252) - serial obyczajowy, Wenezuela 1996 9.00 Za wszelką cenę (132/252) - serial obyczajowy, Wenezuela 1996 9.30 Fraglesy (48/96) - serial animowany, Wielka Brytania 1982 10.00 Taxi (7/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 10.45 Telekurier bis 11.15 Kino w południe: Saga Jacksonów (9/26) - serial obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1999 12.00 To jest temat - cykl reportaży 12.15 Tragedie (3/23) - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 12.45 Tragedie (4/23) - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 13.15 Program rozrywkowy 14.00 Klan (169) - telenowela TVP 1998 14.30 Klan (170) - telenowela TVP 1998 15.00 Kino familijne: Minty (2/13) - serial dla młodzieży Australia 1998 15:40 łódzkie wiadomości dnia 16:00 Magazyn sportowy 16:25 łódź 3 proponuje 16.30 Siódme niebo (6/20) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1998 17:15 Reportaż 17:30 łódzkie wiadomości dnia - 100 sekund 17:30 łódzkie wiadomości dnia 17:50 Rozmowa dnia 17:55 łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18:30 łódzki Klub Parlamentarny 19.00 Kino wieczorne: Klub na dachu - film obyczajowy, Francja 1986 20.30 Telekurier 21.00 Parada humoru (27) - serial komediowy, W. Brytania 21:30 łódzkie wiadomości dnia 22.00 To jest temat - cykl reportaży 22.15 Mroczne dziedzictwo (2) - serial SF, USA 1998 23.00 Jazz nocą - program muzyczny 23.55 Zakończenie programu TVP3 Kraków 7.00 Mały miś (18/26) - serial animowany, Kanada 7.30 Zdumiewający świat zwierząt (16) - serial animowany, Wielka Brytania 8:00 Kronika 8:10 Rola - magazyn 8.35 Za wszelką cenę (131/252) - serial obyczajowy, Wenezuela 1996 9.00 Za wszelką cenę (132/252) - serial obyczajowy, Wenezuela 1996 9.30 Fraglesy (48/96) - serial animowany, Wielka Brytania 1982 10.00 Taxi (7/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 10.45 Telekurier bis 11.15 Kino w południe: Saga Jacksonów (9/26) - serial obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1999 12.00 To jest temat - cykl reportaży 12.15 Tragedie (3/23) - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 12.45 Tragedie (4/23) - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 13.15 Program rozrywkowy 14.00 Klan (169) - telenowela TVP 1998 14.30 Klan (170) - telenowela TVP 1998 15.00 Kino familijne: Minty (2/13) - serial dla młodzieży Australia 1998 15:25 Warto wiedzieć 15:30 Na rynku pracy 15:40 U siebie 15:55 Warto wiedzieć 16:00 Koncert muzyki rozrywkowej 16.30 Siódme niebo (6/20) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1998 17:15 Ludzie i tematy 17:25 Warto wiedzieć 17:30 Za sprawą samorządu 17:50 Warto wiedzieć 18:00 Kronika 18:20 Warto wiedzieć 18:25 Młodzież kontra - pr publ.y 19.00 Kino wieczorne: Klub na dachu - film obyczajowy, Francja 1986 20.30 Telekurier 21.00 Parada humoru (27) - serial komediowy, W. Brytania 21:30 Kronika 21:40 Sport 21:50 Tematy dnia 22.00 To jest temat - cykl reportaży 22.15 Mroczne dziedzictwo (2) - serial SF, USA 1998 23.00 Jazz nocą - program muzyczny 23.55 Zakończenie programu